Random Seigaku Drabbles
by Alya de Spencer
Summary: What happens when three girls join the male side of the tennis club in Seigaku? Especially when one of the girls is the 'adopted sister/fiance' of tennis genius Fuji Syuusuke? Will sparks fly? Will her life be good?
1. Seishun Gakuen and The Fuji Family

**Wai! This is some background info of my OC~~ Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the guys here, only the OCs, Yukiko, Angel and Mitsuka~**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: MelodyYukiko Fuji**

**DOB: 6th June**

**Age: 13**

**Family: Father (deceased)**

**Mother (deceased)**

**Aunt Eleanor (half American)**

**Adoptive Father**

**Adoptive Mother**

**Adoptive Sister- Fuji Yumiko**

**Adoptive Brother- Fuji Syusuke**

**Adoptive Brother- Fuji Yuuta**

**Blood Type: O**

**Height: 155cm**

**Weight: 45kg**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Hair Color: Black with a tinge of dark green**

**School: Seishun Gakuen (Seigaku)**

**Club: Tennis Club- Boys Section (due to special reasons.)**

**Tennis Style: Counter-puncher**

**Favourite Subject: Japanese History and Literature**

**Favourite Food: Sweets**

**Wishes for: Racquet Tape & A New Spare Racquet**

**Background information:**

**-Betrothed to Fuji Syusuke since young. Promise made by parents.**

**-Both parents died in a car accident.**

**-Written in will that Melody will enter the Fuji Family until of legal age then she'll marry Syusuke. Before that, she'll address him as Nii-sama.**

**-Born in Japan, grew up in America.**

**-Fluent in English, Japanese and takes Chinese as a third language.**

**-Used to be Aikido Champion in Elementary School/Archery Champion.**

* * *

><p><span>1 - Seishun Gakuen and The Fuji Family<span>

It was a bright morning, I woke up early, as it was my first day at school. At Seishun Gakuen. Apparently, my adoptive brother studies there as a third year too. I had just arrived in Japan last night, at about twelve in the night. I got myself a hotel, and went right to sleep. Well, I've only got my luggage with me. The rest of my items had been shipped to the Fuji household beforehand. I contacted my adoptive family, or rather adoptive mother that I had reached, and since it was late in the night, I would stay at a hotel first. Of course, she gave permission.

I changed into my new uniform, and was amazed at the way it complements my body shape. I then moved on and tied my hair in the usual pony tail. I sent my luggage to my adoptive family household, and simply went off to school.

Since it was just a week after the entrance ceremony, I did not have much to catch up for. I made my way to the general office, got my things, and went onto the waiting room to wait for my teacher.

He came, got me, and told me to wait outside of the class 1-2, while he gets the class' attention.

" You may come in now." he called and I entered, " Please write your name on the board, and introduce yourself."

" Hello, I'm Yukiko Melody Fuji. Nice to meet you all." I said and bowed after writing my name on the board.

" Any questions for her?" the teacher asked.

" What do we call you?" someone asked.

" Fuji is fine." I said.

" But we already have a Fuji-senpai in the boys tennis club." someone replied.

" Yukiko then." I replied.

" Why not Melody?" a boy asked in English.

" It's my second name. Only my family call me Melody." I smiled and replied in English.

" Did you transfer from America?" he asked.

" I did." I nodded.

" I see. I transfered too. From America. Nice to meet you." he grinned.

" I see you're getting along well... Well then, sit beside Echizen-kun." the teacher said.

" Yes." I replied and sat beside him, on his left.

On his right was another girl that looked fairly familiar, as if I had seen her somewhere before.

" Psst!" came the whisper.

" Yes?" I mouthed.

" Hey Melody, it's me, Mitsuka Elizabeth Echizen." she mouthed back.

" Elizabeth!" I gasped.

She had been my friend in America, but due to unforeseen circumstances, she came to Japan before me.

" So you know her?" Echizen asked me in English.

" Yes. She's my childhood friend." I replied.

" Cool. I'm Ryoma Echizen. Nice to meet you." he replied.

" Wait, are you related?" I asked.

" Yep. He's my husband." she said.

" What?" I asked.

" Well, the unforeseen circumstances is that I'm betrothed to a jerk like him. We're not exactly married, but he has to take the responsibility of me being his future wife." she said.

" You what? Right..." I gave a sweat drop.

" Mitsuka-san! No talking in class!" the teacher called.

" Yes Sensei." she replied.

After school, Mitsuka brought me around and got me familiarised with the school compund. We talked about many things and finally she popped the question.

" What Club are you going into?" she asked.

" Maybe Tennis." I replied.

" Then join me and Angel at the boys side. The girls side are all bims." she whispered.

" Angel is here too?" I asked.

" Yep. Found her that day at the Club time, where they got the year ones to pick up balls." she replied.

" What class is she in?" I asked.

" Class 3-1. She skipped grades. Smarty pants." Mitsuka said.

" Are you sure we're allowed to join the boys side?" I asked.

" Yep. If they deem you good enough to be on their team. If I'm not wrong, you're a counter puncher right?" she asked.

" Yep." I smiled.

" Well, let's go then. Meet up with Angel." she smiled.

" Okay." I replied.

We met up, and Angel brought me to see the Captain of the Boys Tennis Club, Tezuka Kunimitsu as she is his classmate.

" Nice to meet you." I said.

" Yukiko Melody Fuji. Tennis style counter puncher, transfered from America, currently staying with adoptive family." he said.

" Yes." I replied.

" Well, we'll need to test your skills." he said, " Follow me."

He brought us to an empty court, and commanded Ryoma to fetch someone called Fuji. Must be the Fuji-senpai they were talking about. I changed into my T-shirt, and wore a pair of shorts. I pulled on my cape, and took out my racquet. I then hugged it at and sat at a corner waiting.

" Tezuka? You called for me?" came a soothing voice.

" Yes. I want you to test this girl out." he said.

" Deem her for the secret girls section?" he asked.

" Don't ask any questions." he said.

" Nice to meet you. Please go easy on me." I smiled.

" Nice to meet you Miss." he grinned.

He allowed me to serve first, which of course I did my best, and went with the Twist Serve. Afterwards, we sort of ended up in a match of using special techniques, testing each other's stamina, until Tezuka called for a halt.

" Good game." I put out my hand.

" Good game." he replied.

" You're recruited. Started practicing now." he ordered.

" Yes Captain." we replied and went off.

One of the reasons why we were recruited, was because they needed stand ins for unforeseen trouble, like an injured player. Though we're girls, and they were told not to discriminate against us, we still had to dress like boys.

It was soon to be the tournament where they would chose the regulars, we too, were included.

" All assemble!" Tezuka called.

" Yes Captain." came the reply, and all went forward in neat rows.

" We have a new recruit joining. He'll be joining the stand ins for regulars. I hope you'll treat him well. Also, we've the regular tournaments coming up. Train yourselves harder, and don't disappoint me." he said.

" Yes sir!" they shouted.

" Now back to your training!" he called and sent me, Angel and Mitsuka to a separate court.

" Anything Tezuka?" Angel asked.

" I'll attach you to a regular after the selections, and you must learn as much as you can from him. If we happen to be lacking in any players at anytime, you must fill in for him. Do you understand?" he asked.

" Yes." I replied.

" Well, you'll have to go through the selection tournaments too. I wish you good luck. Dismissed." he said and walked away to do the sorting of the people for the selection.

After we were dismissed, the freshmen were told to clean up before going home, and thus me, Ryoma, Angel and Mitsuka did one court together.

" Have you met your family?" Angel asked.

" Nope. Someone is coming to fetch me." I smiled.

" I hope they are nice to you." Mitsuka said.

" They will be." I assured her.

" If they are not, you can come over any time. I'll welcome you even if he refuses." Mitsuka said, refering to Ryoma.

" Ryoma-kun, you'll allow me right?" I asked joking.

" It depends. I want a match with you." he said.

" Deal." I smiled.

_Meanwhile..._

" Syusuke, have you met her?"

" Maybe I have, Yumiko Nee-san." he replied.

" I heard she plays tennis too. Now I have a female partner to play with." she said.

" Maybe. Maybe." he replied.

" I'll get going then!" I called and dashed out.

I then saw a waiting car. A lady emerged from the car, and asked me, " Are you Melody?"

" Yes." I replied.

" Good. I'm Yumiko Fuji. Your older sister. Nice to meet you. My younger brother is in the car too. Uh, he's your eldest brother. You'll meet him later." she smiled and took me by the hand.

We made our way to the car, and she went in the driver's seat.

" Come on in." I heard the soothing voice again.

" Fuji-senpai?" I asked.

" Shouldn't it be Nii-san?" he asked and smiled.

" You knew?" I asked.

" I guessed. My sister revealed the answer. It was a good game today. Take care of me from now onwards. Say Nii-san." he said, and pulled me in the car.

" N-nii-chan..." I called.

" Aww... Yukiko is so cute!" he grinned and hugged me.

" Nii-chan." I called again.

Finally, I found another place where I belong. The Fuji Family.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet wasn't it? Reviews please. It was kind of weird. Having a sisterfiance thing. But I guess the 'betrothed' thing worked out.^^**

**~Alya**


	2. Yuuta Niichan!

**Shuu-chan: Wahh~ Yuuta's coming home, I look forward to a good dinner :)**

**Melody: Yuuta? Dinner? * confused ***

**Shuu-chan: Never mind. You'll know when the time comes. * smiles ***

**Melody: Hai... * unconvinced ***

**Alya: Left out again T^T Alya does not own any of the guys here other than Melody!**

* * *

><p><span>2 - Yuuta Nii-chan!<span>

I had just stayed in the Fuji house for about three days, and my mother was considerably nice to me, taking care of me in every possible manner, giving me more allowance, though I had no need for it as she makes me a bento to bring to school. I was just curious about something. I was supposed to meet my another older brother who was in middle school second year, just a year older than me, but I didn't get to meet him when I first came as he was busy. I wondered when I would get to see him.

It was in the evening, Shuu-nii was using the toilet bathing, and I had to wait. Sitting in the living room, I flipped through Yumi-nee's horoscope magazines, and she suddenly flew down the stairs of the house screamming for out mother.

" Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Yuuta say's he's coming home! He's on his way now! " she screamed, jumping up and down.

" Heh, Yuuta is it?" Shuu-nii came out of the toilet, " Melody, toilet's free." he smiled.

" Yuuta?" I asked.

" Should be Nii-chan to you." Yumi-nee said.

" Nii-chan?" I asked puzzled.

" You'll know when the time comes." Shuu-nii patted my head.

I nodded and went to the toilet. As I took off my clothes, I wondered what kind of person was my second brother like. Outside it seems was a flurry of activities, where Kaa-san started cooking curry for dinner, and Yumi-nee preparing some raspberry pie or something like that.

Still rather confused, I dressed myself in a white tank top, with long black slacks and a velvet light pink jacket that had a hood.

As soon as I opened the toilet doors, the front door clicked, and slowly opened. All of a sudden, Kaa-san appeared at the door, welcoming the person, together with Yumi-nee. Shuu-nii simply stood at stairs of the second floor and waved at the door.

" Yuuta, welcome home." Kaa-san said.

" I'm home." he said.

" Yuuta, we've got curry for dinner tonight. As for dessert, I think you already know." Yumi-nee said.

" Yo, Yuuta." Shuu-nii said.

" Meet your new younger sister. Yukiko Melody Fuji." Yumi-nee introduced me.

" Nice to meet you, Yuu-nii." I said and bowed.

" N-nice to meet you too..." he said.

" Cute isn't she? But too bad. She's getting married to Shuusuke." Yumi-nee said.

Immediately, I turned red, and used my hood to cover my face.

" Nee-san, your hobby of teasing people hasn't changed." Yuu-nii said.

" Of course." she replied.

Later in the evening, I found out that Yuu-nii was from St. Rudolph, and played tennis too. Together, we sat down and had dinner which was curry cooked by Kaa-san personally. It was sure tasty.

It was after dinner, and everyone was at the living room, eating the raspberry pie Yumi-nee had made as Yuu-nii came home.

" Yuuta, why don't you have a match with her? Tezuka deemed her as my replacement if I can't play. Won't you test her out?" Shuu-nii said.

" Eh?" I asked.

" Didn't you test her out already?" Yuu-nii asked.

" Just have a game with her won't you? I'm planning on teaching her my counters. Besides, with her I'm sure it would not be leaked out, especially since she's going to get married to me." Shuu-nii said.

" Hmm? I wouldn't be so sure. She might just ditch you for another guy." Yuu-nii said, intending to poke a raw nerve of his brother's.

" You won't would you Melody?" Shuu-nii asked.

" Eh? I won't... I guess..." I said.

" Stop bullying my Melody!" Yumi-nee immediately hugged me protectively.

" Yumi-nee?" I asked.

" She's going to my cute little sister! I don't care! She's way better than the two of you younger brothers added up together!" Yumi-nee pouted.

" Eh? You're mean ne, Nee-san." Shuu-nii said.

" That's right, that's right! For once I agree with Nii-san. Even though she's cute she not as cute as the two of us added together." Yuu-nii said.

" Huh~ You two added together was so much trouble for me when we were younger." Yumi-nee shook her head.

" Eh~ But wasn't it what made us cute?" Shuu-nii asked.

" You kids, let it go for once would you?" Kaa-san sighed.

" Well, for now, lets go to the tennis courts and have a go." Shuu-nii said and placed his plate on the table.

Following suit, I got to the room, retrieved my racket and followed Shuu-nii out again. Together, the four of us went down to the courts and I was asked to play with Yuu-nii while Shuu-nii played with Yumi-nee.

It was fun playing with Yuu-nii. He was an extremely good player, among the ranks of Shuu-nii and Mitsu-nii. Though we were just playing normally, I could tell that he had a strong spin on the ball, just like Shuu-nii. His racket control was also rather good.

" You're good." Yuu-nii said.

" Thank you." I replied after the game was done.

Yuu-nii had won, 6 games to 3.

" Yuuta, how do you find her?" Shuu-nii asked.

" Good. But she needs more practice." Yuu-nii said.

" I'm sure she'd be able to get a lot of practice ne?" Shuu-nii turned towards me.

" En!" I nodded.

" Don't forget about me!" Yumi-nee immediately caught up and glomped the three of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Shuu-chan: So, how'd you find Yuuta?<strong>

**Melody: Its nice to have two older brothers. * smiles ***

**Yuuta: You don't you consider coming to St. Rudolph? **

**Shuu-chan: Eh~ You won't throw me alone won't you Melody? * smiles ***

**Melody: Eto... * sweat drops ***

**Alya: Of course she won't! **

**Melody: Dayo ne? * nods approvingly ***

**Alya: Reviews are a nod nod! :)**


	3. Sharing A Room

**Shuu-kun: Melody-chan, I'm sleepy~ * glomps Melody ***

**Melody: Go sleep in your bed. * wiggles out ***

**Shuu-kun: Aren't you going to sleep?**

**Melody: Soon.**

**Alya: Good night Shuu-kun! * grins ***

**Shuu-kun: Night night~ Amai yume ne?**

**Alya: Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody.**

* * *

><p><span>3 - Sharing A Room<span>

It was fine for me, staying in the Fuji house, but the thing was that the house was made for a family of five only. With just the master bedroom, three other bedrooms, a music room, a library and two guest rooms. My mother decided that it was not nice having me sleep in the guest room all the time, and Yuu-nii's room was reserved for him, so the simplest choice, make me share a room with my future husband, Shuu-nii.

Sharing a room with him was okay, just that I had to sleep on a makeshift matress, near the huge window in Shuu-nii's room. So, the layout of the room was upon opening the door, there would be a space for our study tables, each facing the wall on the right and left. At the right side after the study table, would be the closets, side by side, one mine the other Shuu-nii's. On the left beside the study table, then would be Shuu-nii's bed, followed a small area for his bed stand, and then my matress, near the window.

Mornings were always weird, as Shuu-nii really likes lazing in bed, wondering when to get up though he wakes up extremely early. Kaa-san would always get me to wake Shuu-nii up, but he would keep telling me five mintues more, unless there was morning practice.

" Shuu-nii, its time to wake up," I said as I re-entered our room, already dressed in my school uniform.

" Melody... Five more minutes, let me laze in bed somemore," he mumbled.

" No, wake up now. We're walking to school today. We can't have Yumi-nee send us to school every day right? " I sighed and sat at the side of his bed, gently shaking him.

" Saa, but I don't want to get up," he smiled.

" Come on," I pulled his blankets away.

" Cold," he said and balled himself up, hugging onto his pillow.

" Wake up," I sighed again, shaking him again.

All of a sudden, Shuu-nii opened his eyes and placed his index finger on my cheeks. Shocked, I almost fell off the side of the bed, but then a strong arm held me firmly, and pulled me into the bed. Lying on the bed together with Shuu-nii, I faced him.

" No sighing," he smiled, " And if you want me to get up, a kiss please?" he asked, with his usual smile decorating his lips.

" Will you really get up?" I asked.

" Yes," he nodded.

" Promise?" I stuck out my pinky at him.

" Promise," he hooked his pinky around mine.

Going closer to him, I pressed my lips agains his cheeks.

" That's tickled," he chuckled and immediately got up.

Moving to his closet, he took out his school uniform and took out his towel, going to the toilet. Waiting for him, I sat at his study table.

There, I found all sorts of books on photography. Flipping through them, I picked up Shuu-nii's digital camera and took a few shots of the room, and Shuu-nii's cactus. Going through the pictures Shuu-nii took previously, I found a photo of the sky I really liked.

As I was admiring it, the door clicked open.

" Seeing my photos?" Shuu-nii's voice reached my ears.

" En. I like this one." I said and handed the camera over.

" Shall I give it to you?" he asked.

" Now?" I asked.

" Of course." he replied, taking out a transfer wire for the camera to the computer.

Going to my study table, his turned on my computer and the camera. In less than a minute, the photo Shuu-nii took became the wall paper of my computer.

Moving across the room, Shuu-nii quickly packed his bed, as I waited for him at my study table. He then picked up his camera from the table a snapped a shot of me.

" Shuu-nii?" I asked.

" Nice. Melody in uniform," he nodded to himself before keeping his camera and picking up his bag, " Aren't we going to school? You said we were going to be late." Shuu-nii asked with a as-a-matter-of-fact-edly face.

" Holy shi-" his fingers found their way to my lips again.

" Shh, no vulgarities. Let's go," he gently smiled and took me by the shoulder.

" Mou! Shuu-nii! You have to stop shushing me with your finger!" I complained.

" Eh? Why not?" he asked with the innocent face plastered on.

" Argh! Nevermind," I shook my head in defeat.

I guess I'd never defeat this man beside me in a million years. And by that time, I would probably have already turned into dust and be reincarnated over many times.

" Come on, let's get going. I don't want to be late for first period. Its Mother Tongue." Shuu-nii said stretching out his hand.

Taking his outstretched hand, I walked beside him, thinking.

" Tte, who's fault is it that you'd be late for first period?" I asked sacarstically.

" Hehe~" he chuckled.

" Don't you 'hehe' me," I scowled.

" My bad~" he kind of sang and started off on a happy humming of a tune.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: Shuu-nii is always teasing me * flustered *<strong>

**Shuu-kun: Hmm? But Melody-chan's reactions are always so cute~ * smiles***

**Alya: Reviews are a nod nod!**


	4. Inui senpai's Penal Tea

**Melody: Shuu-nii, is Inui-senpai that scary?**

**Shuu-kun: Maybe? * smiles ***

**Alya: Oh, scary he is...**

**Inui: * pops out of nowhere * Alya-chan, wanna try my Penal Tea?**

**Alya: Hiiiieeeeee! No thank you! Alya does not own any of the guys here other than Melody! * runs away ***

**Shuu-kun: Wah~ Inui, we didn't need to remind her for the disclaimer today... And what new things have you added? * points to the pitcher with swirly green liquid ***

**Inui: Its Penal Tea. Wanna have a drink? * glasses sparkle ***

**Shuu-kun: Sure~**

* * *

><p><span>4 - Inui-senpai's Penal Tea<span>

It was a regular day at Seigaku, where the regulars had already been chosen, mainly being all the guys other than Inui-senpai who lost the ranking matches to Ryoma, as Ryuzaki-sensei forbade the girls to play, though we did take part in the ranking matches. She did not want to risk getting us found out as it was supposed to be ' Male Tennis'. Inui-senpai who had lost the ranking matches, somehow became our manager, managing our performances, and helping us improve, as well as giving us information on the other teams like he always had been.

He first started us off by running laps, and towards the final twenty rounds, he introduced his scary concoctions.

Running past the refreshments table, we all grabbed the water, and drank gratefully, some even splashing water onto themselves. However, behind us the people soon started falling to the ground, clutching at their throats.

" Eek! I don't want to drink it!" was the thought that flashed in almost everyone's mind.

I could not understand why everyone was suddenly running at a much faster pace, not that I could not keep up. Was Inui-senpai's concoctions that scary? For that, I did not know. But, seeing that the other were running so quickly, it must be something fairly scary.

Running in pace with the other regulars, it was still good, until Inui-senpai introduced that the last person that crosses the line would have to drink the entire pitcher of his concoction.

" Mm, looks tasty. Ne, Tezuka, want to try some of it?" Shuu-nii asked.

" No thank you." Tezuka calmly replied while running.

Immediately, weird ideas popped out of the heads of all the regulars. Ryoma took the racket leaning at the walls of the courts, and handed it to Kawamura-senpai, making him go into burning mode, clearing a way for himself. Kikumaru-senpai who saw that he was in a bad position, immediately started vaulting over people. As for Kaidoh-senpai and Momo-senpai, they were still at logger heads, with their faces sticking close to each other, running without exactly looking.

As we made it to the bend, everyone made a mad dash for it, and somehow we all got to the finishing line together.

" Hmm, same timing all of you," Inui-senpai put down the stop watch, " So what do we do with this?" he asked, holding up the pitcher of green swirling liquid, " Shall we all share it since everyone crossed the line together?" he offered, with his sadistic grin.

" Drink it yourself!" everyone shouted at him.

After the jog, we proceeded to the courts and had practice matches. Apparently Inui-senpai had left his Penal Tea again as the punishment for the people taking part in the practice matches.

As usual, Shuu-nii kidnapped me to a court of our own and had a practice match with me.

" Melody, shall I lose on purpose?" Shuu-nii asked returning my ball, " Or shall I let you face Inui's juice for once?" he smiled.

" I don't understand Shuu-nii, why is everyone so afraid of Inui-senpai's juice?" I asked.

" I guess you didn't know about this," Shuu-nii told me, " When I was in Year Two, it was an incident that happened before my eyes. Inui had made himself a bottle of vegetable juice. Someone had then mistaken Inui's bottle for his own bottle, and drank down his vegetable juice. Apparently, that member laid in the hospital for a week, and after returning to school, he immediately quit the tennis club." Shuu-nii's eyes seemed to sparkle.

" Then why does Shuu-nii seem okay with it?" I asked curious.

" Its nice to drink sometimes. Just sometimes." he smiled.

" So does today's one seem nice to drink?" I asked.

" Saa, I wonder about that." he eyes opened for a moment.

Somehow, we played until I had lost five games to seven to Shuu-nii. I was to drink the Penal Tea.

Inui-senpai poured out the sluggish liquid with seemingly extremely high viscosity. Globule by globule, from the pitcher it got poured into the little shot glass that was soon overflowing with it.

Taking over the shot glass, I peered into it. Inexpilcably, the green liquid was swirling, as if there was an invisible force stirring it.

Pinching my nose, I gulped down the ominous looking liquid.

" Hyaa~" Kikumaru-senpai screwed his eyes shut.

Immediately, once the liquid made contact with my tongue, the taste overwhlemed me. It started off sour, then turned a little sweet, then extremely bitter, and for a moment it tasted like soap, followed by a wave of spicyness and lastly sour again.

Putting the little shot glass back into Inui-senpai's hands, I made a mad dash to the entire row of water basins. Fumbling over the tap, I turned it on and water flowed out. Cupping the water, I rinsed my entire mouth, trying to wash off the disgusting liquid.

Once I was done washing off the remnants of the ominous looking liquid, I drank gratefully at the water from the tap. Though I had washed out the remnants of the liquid, it left a bad aftertaste.

Returning to the courts, I found all the others that lost the practice matches lying on the ground, frothing at their mouths, with Inui-senpai's concoction spilled all over the floor.

" Ya, Melody, how was it?" Shuu-nii asked me.

" There's a bad aftertaste..." I made a disgusted face.

" Here," he smiled and popped a little mint candy into my mouth, " Prepared it just in case." he ruffled my hair.

" Shuu-nii, arigato." I said and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Shuu-kun: Wah~ I got a kiss~ * smiles happily *<strong>

**Melody: Ah! You're not supposed to tell people! * blushes bright red ***

**Shuu-kun: Is that so?**

**Alya: Give it up, can never win against the tensai~**

**Shuu-kun: Dayo ne? * ruffles Melody's hair ***

**Melody: Mou...**

**Alya: Reviews are a nod nod!**


	5. Afraid Of Lightning

**Alya: Wai! Alya's back! And its chapter 5!**

**Melody: * looks around for lightning fearfully ***

**Angel: Chill, there's no lightning.**

**Alya: Its nothing scary after you've learnt static electricity in physics :) In fact it can get interesting~**

**Melody: Its still scary no matter what. * huddles in a corner ***

**Alya: Maa, Alya does not own the great guys here other than Melody, Mitsuka-chan and Angel-chan!**

* * *

><p><span>5 - Afraid of Lightning<span>

I was terribly afraid of lightning due to a freak accident when I was in America. It was a rainy night, and I had stayed behind to practice tennis. I was drenched from head to toe, before I went home. Walking home, I walked past a few telephone poles. I heard thunder in the skies above. Shuffling on quickly, I tried to go home faster. All of a sudden, with a bright flash of light, lightning hit the telephone pole right in front of me. Freaked, I immediately dashed home. Even now, hearing the thunder or seeing lightning in the distance, I still freak out.

Walking to the Seigaku locker rooms, the skies were filled with grey clouds. Hurrying on with Shuu-nii walking beside me, we kept observing the skies.

Pairing up with Ryoma, we played a match, and throughout the entire match, I could not concentrate, as I was too busy looking into the sky, praying that it would not rain.

" Stop," Ryoma said.

" Eh?" I asked as the ball bounced past me.

" You're not concentrating." he said.

" My bad. I'll try," I said, " I just hope it doesn't rain," I muttered under my breath.

Looking at me, Ryoma lowered his arms that were ready to serve, and walked over to my side of the court. He patted my head and told me, " Forget it, well stop here today. Let's make it that I won, six games to four."

" Eh?" I asked.

" Let's get back in. Buchou's calling." he said.

" O-okay," I replied.

Mitsu-nii called the entire club to the center courts, and started his debrief.

" Is anyone hurt?" he asked, " If not, you are all dismissed. Its going to rain soon, so everyone be careful on your way home. I'd be expecting all of you here tomorrow, same time," he looked at each and everyone, making sure his words sank in, " Year Ones pick the remaining balls before you leave. Regulars, stay back for a while, meet at sensei's room later. The girls too. That's all. Dismissed." he said.

The rest immediately went to pack their things and hurry on home. As the trio scuttled to pick up the balls before the rain came.

However, before that the year twos were using the courts as volley practice, and therefore the courts that the year twos used we totally filled up with balls.

" Melody, if you're done you can go help them. I'm sure they don't want to be caught in the rain when they walk home. I'll take some time too." Shuu-nii told me, as he caught me peering out of the window.

" …. En..." I replied. But I did not mean it. I was looking out to see if it rained already. I just hoped it would be a small drizzle only.

Going out, I helped Horio with the balls, as Kachiro and Katsuo were working equally hard, grabbing as many balls as they could with their hands and putting them into the baskets. As I did it, I continually watched the sky, praying that there would be no thunderstorm.

By the time we had cleared all the courts of the balls and counted them, we brought them back to the store rooms. Looking out of the store room, the sky was literally black.

" Holy shit, how are we to go home like that?" Horio asked.

" We'll have to run to the bus stop like this." Katsuo and Kachiro said.

" Fuji-chan, you're staying behind right? Do you mind helping us keep the balls in the racks? We need to run." Horio asked.

" …. En... Okay..." I replied, a little unsure.

Leaving the baskets of tennis balls, the three boys took off, and went off in gusting winds that blowed outside.

Slotting the baskets back one by one, I hoped it would not start raining until I returned to sensei's room. However, my wish was never granted.

I was left with three boxes, with thunder clapped in the skies above. Afraid, I immediately squatted down and covered my ears in fright. Looking around, I saw a flash of lightning in the distance. Cramming my eyes shut, I soon started crying out of fear.

It seemed to me that every two to three minutes, the thunder would clap, and lightning would flash. Shivering, I continued to stay there, numbed at the spot, unable to move out of fear.

" Melody's slow..." Angel whispered to Mitsuka looking out of the windows, where the rains were pelting heavily on.

" I hope she's alright." Mitsuka crossed her arms.

" Is Melody here yet?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

" Not yet." Tezuka said.

" Hmm, shall we wait for her?" she asked.

" I saw her picking balls with the trio just now." Kawamura offered.

" You what?" Mitsuka asked.

" She was picking balls with Horio and company. I told her to. She looked like she wanted to help them, and also I would take some time." Fuji said.

" WHAT?" the two girls asked.

" Wait, what's going on?" Tezuka asked.

" Melody's super afraid of thunderstorms due to a freak incident in America. Whenever there's a thunderstorm, she would be paralysed at the spot, and unable to move." Angel explained.

" Heh~" Ryoma mused.

" We're going to find her. Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura, to the locker rooms. Kaidoh, Momo, Echizen to the courts. Inui, wait here with Ryuzaki-sensei and the girls. We'll need you to relay information. Fuji, we'll go to the store rooms." Tezuka handed out the keys.

Lightning was flashing everywhere. The thunder was so loud. I was so afraid. Everywhere's so dark, I wanted my bed. To just hide under the blankets and fall asleep until the storm is over. Its so cold...

" ….I'm opening the door now." I heard a faint voice that I could not identify at the moment.

The door swung open, and a large gust of wind blew in. In place of the door were two figures that I could not see clearly in the dim lights of the store rooms.

" Melody, its fine now." one of them came and knelt down, hugging me.

It was so warm, despite the fact that his clothes were wet.

Tears immediately poured down my eyes as I sobbed. I finally came to realise it was Shuu-nii hugging me. Patting my head gently, his wet jersey soaked my tennis shirt too. Had he been searching for me?

" Fuji, let's get going." Mitsu-nii said.

" Melody, can you stand?" he asked gently.

Trying to stand, I only managed to crumble back onto the ground as soon as the lightning flashed in the distance.

" Melody, close your eyes and cover your ears. Leave the rest to me." Shuu-nii coaxed.

Closing my eyes, I covered my ears too. Before I knew it, I was swept off my feet, bridal style. Getting out of the store room, Mitsu-nii used his windbreaker and tried shield us from the rain as much as he could.

Returning back to sensei's room, Oishi-senpai who had already changed out of his drenched tennis jersey fussed over me, drying my hair throughly, ensuring that I was warm after I had changed out of my wet clothes.

" You alright?" Angel touched my forehead.

" En..." I nodded, sitting with my barefeet on the cushion, close to my body. I was still shivering.

" Here," Ryuzaki-sensei handed me a cup of warm water, " You got everyone so worried." she sighed.

" …. I'm sorry..." I drooped my head.

" Ah whatever, let's get onto topic. As we all know, Inui has been dropped from the regulars and have been being your manager. So, from tomorrow onwards, the regulars would train a different regime from the usual, depending on what Inui deems you need practice on..." Ryuzaki-sensei went on.

Sitting close to Shuu-nii, I still shuddered occasionally when the lightning flashed in the skies.

" ….. Got me?" she asked.

" Yes!" they all replied.

" Well, dismissed if there's nothing more. The rain also has almost stopped." she said.

Gathering our bags, we left sensei's room. Taking my hand, Shuu-nii guided me along, as we walked out of school.

" Hmmm... It makes me wonder why does Melody fear lightning and thunder so much?" Inui-senpai started analysing.

" I told you. It was a freak incident." Angel said, walking beside Tezuka.

" How so?" Oishi-senpai asked interested too.

" Well, she stayed back after school during a thunderstorm, and when she was walking home drenched in the rain, thunder clapped and lightning flashed in the skies. And who knew, just as she was about to walk pass the telephone pole, lightning struck it, right in front of her, freaking her out. Ever since then she's been like this." Mitsuka explained.

" Hmm... Trauma isn't it?" Inui-senpai analysed.

" I-n-u-i~, what are you planning?" Shuu-nii asked still smiling, " If you're planning something mean towards my cute Melody, I won't let you off, even though we're been a team together for three years." Shuu-nii's eyes opened.

" So cruel, talking in hushed voices about other people's weaknesses behind their backs..." I fake sobbed.

" You owe us big time today, just leave them be." Momo-senpai ruffled my hair.

" Still its mean!" I pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Shuu-kun: I didn't know you were afraid to lightning * smiles *<strong>

**Alya: Betcha all didn't know too~ Hahahahahahhahaha~**

**Melody: So cruel, telling everyone my weakness. * pouts ***

**Alya: Maa maa, they are your team mates afterall~ Haha, well as usual, reviews are a nod nod!**


	6. The Real Shuunii

**Melody: * quietly quietly * I hope no one sees me~**

**Alya: Quick quick! Hide! * lunges down for cover ***

**Shuu-kun: Wow, I've got two cute kitties trying to hide~ * smiles ***

**Alya: * sweat drops * T-this is...**

**Melody: * face palm ***

**Shuu-kun: Alya-chan, the disclaimer~**

**Alya: R-right! Alya does not own any of the great guy here other than Melody!**

* * *

><p><span>6 -The Real Shuu-nii<span>

I had just returned from Rikkaidai, with an extremely painful bump on the left side of my head, and purple bruise on my right cheek, due to an accident that involved me rolling down a small hill. Returning back home was the worst. I hid all my way through, walking back to my room, but was found out immediately by Yumi-nee.

When she saw me creeping in, she decided to follow me. When I was finally in my room, I closed the door, and flomped on the bed. Who knew, she went to get the master key, entered my room, and started staring at me.

" Oh my gosh!" she went when she saw my purple bruise.

Immediately, I jerked up from bed, and my head exploded in pain again. Cupping my wounds, I winced, trying hard not to attract more attention. The servants hearing Yumi-nee's outburst rushed into the room, and in the end, I was brought to the living room where everyone inspected my wounds.

" What's up with the fuss?" Shuu-nii's voice floated over.

He just came back. Seeing my chance that all the servant's attention was on Shuu-nii, I took my chance and slipped away, back into my room, taking the master key with me.

" Ah, Young Master," the butler greeted, " Second Young Mistress has..." he trailed off trying to point to my wounds, but I wasn't there, " Eh?" he asked.

" What's wrong with Melody?" Shuu-nii asked, still smiling.

" Maa, Shuu-kun, why don't you go put down your bag first?" Yumi-nee offered, trying to placate him first.

" Nee-san, where's Melody?" he asked still smiling.

" Upstairs, I think..." Yumi-nee sweat dropped too.

Covering myself under the blankets, I pretended I was asleep. There was the knock on my door. The all dreaded knock. Then, I heard Shuu-nii's voice saying that if I did not open the door that instant, he would bang it down. Freaked out, I immediately opened the door and huddled under my bed again.

" Saa, lets have a look at you," he smiled ever so normally.

" Shuu-nii! Don't look! Turn around and close your eyes! Right now!" I demanded, and he did so. Seeing that he turned around, I went over and waved my hand in front of his face before asking, " Will you scold me?"

" No," he replied calmly.

" Will you forbid me from going to Rikkaidai?" I lowered my head.

" Pfft, no," I could hear him muffle his laugh.

" Will you seek Sei-chan out?" I asked.

" No," he smiled.

" Will you do anything bad?" I asked cautiously.

" If you don't wish for it, no," he said with his eyes still closed, " Saa, can I open my eyes now?" he asked.

" Mm..." I nodded.

His eyelids fluttered open, revealing his deep blue eyes that contrasted his pale skin. Coaxing me to lift up my head with his cool fingers on my chin, he inspected my bruise. Then, he cupped my cheek and inspected my bump.

" Seriously, how careless can you be?" he sighed.

" I'm sorry..." I said.

" You're not even married yet, and all these wounds. What is going to happen to you if you weren't bethrothed to me huh? You won't be a yamato nadeshiko [1] already~" he asked pinching my left cheek.

That night, after I had my bath, I could not dry my hair as my head hurt everytime I touched it. Draping my towel over my shoulders, I entered my room again. Shuu-nii was already done bathing, and like me, his towel was draped over his shoulders, and his hair was almost dry. He was reading at book, sitting on the floor and leaning against the bed. As I entered the room, he looked up at me.

" Can't dry your hair?" he asked.

" Mm..." I nodded.

" Come here. I'll dry it for you. It might hurt." he said.

" ….Mm..." I nodded again and sat in front of him.

Gathering my towel, he gently rubbed my hair, cleaning away the remnants of water, effectively drying my hair without hurting me. After drying my hair, Shuu-nii even helped me apply medication on the tiny cuts and bruises.

Seeing the bruise on my face, he sighed again for the nth time and handed me a tube of gel.

" Use it sparingly." he said.

" This?" I asked.

" It was something I frequently used in elementary school and my first and second year of middle school. Its for injuries to the face." he said.

" Eh?" I asked.

" I frequently got into fights to protect Yuuta. Especially when people seek revenge on me using him. I don't look like it right?" he smiled.

" Shuu-nii's really kind," I said and kissed him on his cheek.

" Trying to get into my good books?" he asked.

" Nope. I'm already there. If not you would not have agreed to this betrothment." I grinned.

" What a naughty girl." he smirked and pressed a finger right onto one of my bruises on my leg.

" Owwie!" I cried, " What was that for?" I asked.

" Revenge~" he smiled ever so normally.

* * *

><p><strong>Shuu-kun: Does it hurt? * concerned *<strong>

**Melody: Nope~ * smiles ***

**Alya: Haiz, let's just leave the love birds alone. Reviews are a nod nod!**

**Melody&Shuu-kun: Who said we're love birds? * menancing aura ***

**Alya: HHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! * runs away ***

**[1] ****Yamato Nadeshiko is ****figure of speech for the beauty of Japanese women who are neat and tidy.**** E.g. No scars, no visible wounds, in simple terms, clean :D**


	7. Seigaku Jersey

**Shuu-kun: Tezuka, when are the new regulars getting their jerseys?**

**Mitsu-nii: Some time this Friday. * stonily ***

**Shuu-kun: I see... I look forward to it * smiles and cleans camera lenses ***

**Mitsu-nii: Fuji, are you planning something? **

**Shuu-kun: Nope. Not at all * denial ***

**Alya: Scary...**

**Shuu-kun: Besides us, shouldn't you do the disclaimer? * smiles evilly ***

**Alya: H-hai! Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody, Angel and Mitsuka!**

* * *

><p><span>7 - Seigaku Jersey<span>

It was a Friday, and its been such a long time, after the ranking matches, and deeming the regulars, when we were finally told by Tezuka Buchou that the jerseys were ready for collection. As he said it during the debriefs after practice, the new regular decided to immediately go collect his after we were dismissed.

" Ryoma-kun, you'd collect yours right after this right?" I whispered at him.

" Of course." he smirked.

" Melody, Angel and Mitsuka, you'll also have to get your jerseys. They looks similar to the original jersey, but its slightly different, over the left breast where usually our 'Seigaku Tennis Club' and your name would be shown, there is another row of words below yours, saying that you are stand ins. But remember, it does not mean that you are inferior to any of the regulars." Tezuka said.

" Hai!" the three girls replied.

" Well, Melody, lets go collect yours after this then. I can't wait," he flashed me a sparkly smile.

" Dismissed," Tezuka called.

Immediately, everyone dispered and went their own ways to their lockers and changed to go home. As for Ryoma and Mitsuka, they just grabbed their bags, and literally dashed out of the locker rooms, extremely excited for their jerseys, with Ryoma still trying to act a little cool, but failing quite terribly.

" Mitsu-nii, is Angel going to get her jersey?" I turned to Tezuka after watching the two dash out.

" She told me she'd be getting hers during the weekends. Maybe tomorrow." he replied still as stone as ever.

" Shuu-nii, are we going to get mine?" I asked.

" Of course, I can't wait to see you in the jersey." he still had his usual smile on his face.

" Let's go then." I said wearing my shoes.

Together, we walked to the jersey shop, and took my jersey.

" Saa, Melody try it on," Shuu-nii said, pointing to the wind breakers, similar to what he was wearing.

" E-en!" I literally sparkled at my new jersey.

Pulling on the wind breaker, I was marvelling at how soft the fabric was and how warm it kept me, then I was suddenly aware that there were shutter sounds in front of me. Looking up, I saw Shuu-nii waving his camera at me.

" Smile," he said.

" Shuu-nii! How can you?" I whined.

" But don't you think you were making such a great face?" he asked playing back the photos he took for me to see, " Don't you agree that you look beautiful?" he asked.

" But-" I protested, but was cut off.

" I wanted to capture this moment," he said with his usual smile still there.

" That means you knew we'd be collecting our jerseys today or you wouldn't have brought your camera along!" the truth came to light to me.

" Of course. I had asked Tezuka a few days ago, and he told me without hesitating," Shuu-nii pinched my nose which made me go red in the face.

" Shuu-nii!" I grumbled.

" Okay, okay, I'll join you in the photo okay?" he relented.

" That's much better." I smiled.

Standing beside me, he placed the camera in front of the both of us, with his finger on the shutter button.

" Ready, one, two, three!" he said.

Before I knew it, I felt Shuu-nii's soft lips press hard against my cheeks and the shutters went click. Immediately, I turned red all the way to my ears, and grumbled again, complaining that he was teasing me.

" Sorry, I can't help it," he smiled and played back the photo we had just taken, " We really look like some young couple don't we?" he asked, showing it to me.

" In your dreams. I'm only thirteen." I said.

" Hmm? I'm waiting." he glomped me, making it hard to walk.

" Shuu-nii! Don't do this! You're heavy!" I complained.

" Eh~~ I'm lazy to walk home now. Shall we call the chauffeur?" he asked.

" No, we're walking home." I said, pulling him off.

Instead, he came in front of me, and placed his face three centimeters away from mine, " Kiss me and I'll walk." he said.

" Eh?" I asked.

" Kiss me," he repeated, " You don't want to?" he asked looking a little dejected.

" F-fine!" I replied and gave him a little peck on the cheek before turning all red in the face, all the way until my ears.

" Melody, you're so cute." he said.

" You're so mean! Teasing me forever," I complained.

" That's why you're so cute." he kissed me on my forehead before taking my hand to walk home.

In the rustling bushes behind us, Inui, Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Kaidoh hid, watching us with mischeivious smiles plastered to their faces, except for Kaidoh who was getting rather shy.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**Shuu-kun: Minna, I know you're there.**

**Melody: Eh?**

**Kikumaru: Ahh! Our cover was broken nyaa~ * pouts ***

**Inui: What an interesting conversation you just had there Fuji, I've got new information on you now * smiles maniacally, pushing up glasses ***

**Shuu-kun: Minna, that was just an act just now. * smiles ***

**Inui, Kikumaru, Kaidoh, Momoshiro: * flips and falls on the ground ***

**Melody: Eh? * still lost ***

**Alya: As expected of Shuu-kun... * sighes * Reviews are a nod nod! :)**


	8. Triple Counters

**Shuu-kun: Tezuka, do you think it would be good for Melody to learn my three counters?**

**Mitsu-nii: Maybe, but I hope she does not become a copy of you. * worried face ***

**Shuu-kun: * evilly smiles * She already has her own techniques. Most probably inspired from Rikkaidai's Yukimura, or Hyoutei's Atobe.**

**Mitsu-nii: Thinking about it, its not like you to want to teach people your techniques, Fuji. * thoughtful ***

**Shuu-kun: Tezuka, just what do you mean by that?**

**Mitsu-nii: …... * no answer ***

**Shuu-kun: Besides us, Alya-chan, we know you're there. Hurry do the disclaimer * smiles with evil looking gleams in eye ***

**Alya: H-hai! Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody! * runs away ***

* * *

><p><span>8 - Triple Counters<span>

It was another normal practice day, and I had been practicing with Shuu-nii when he suddenly asked me if I was interested in learning his three counters. His reason was that because I was his stand in, I was supposed to know his moves very well, and should be able to perform them at the very least. Seeing that his eyes were fully open, I was extremely sure he was serious asking me, and that he probably had thought about it for a very long time.

" Is that really alright with you, Shuu-nii?" I asked, returning his shot.

" I've asked you," he closed his eyes and smiled again, " What makes you think I am not alright with it? If I'm not, do you think I would have asked you?" he asked, making a dash to return my ball.

" Then I'd obviously like to learn it." I replied, hitting him a top spin.

" Look carefully then, Melody," he opened his eyes and took up his stance.

Watching him add another spin to my ball, and sliced it. The ball went over the net, and fell right to the ground, never coming up ever again, rolling along ground, in a perfectly straight line.

" Shuu-nii! Its amazing!" I exclaimed as I watched the ball roll away.

" Come on," he smiled, " You have to try," he said with his eyes open, revealing his deep blue orbs.

With Shuu-nii serving, he served the ball over and I returned it. Returning my return with a strong top spin, I saw my chance. Imitating Shuu-nii's stance, I lowered my racket at an angle, and sliced at the ball. The ball went over the net, and fell onto the ground but did not roll on the ground as I expected.

" Your spin's still not there," he picked up the ball, and walked over to my court, " And its this angle. Like this," he said and took my hand, showing me the exact angle to hit it.

" Shuu-nii..." I quirmed as his chest touched my back.

" Relax," he whispered in my ears, " Feel the ball." he continued, not letting my hand go.

" R-right..." I nodded.

" Relax, you're really so tensed!" he said and pulled my cheek with his left hand.

" Shuu-nii!" I complained.

" Okay, okay, guess its kind of impossible for you to get it in fifteen minutes. Fret not, I got it in three days," he smiled and went over the net, " From now until club time's over, I'll feed you with top spins. Do your best to return them okay?" Shuu-nii asked.

" O-okay..." I replied.

Things went on like that for about another hour, with me serving, Shuu-nii hitting me a top spin, then me trying out the Tsubame Gaeshi again. Before we knew it, there was soon an entire crowd around the court we were at.

" Ara, everyone, don't you have practice too?" Shuu-nii asked.

" Fuji, its unlike you to be teaching anyone your techniques," Inui-senpai said, " What made you want to teach Melody? Do you mind teaching me too?" he pushed up his glasses, " I need more information on you," Inui-senpai scribbled in his notebook.

" I-n-u-i~ You will never get my data~" Shuu-nii replied, " Melody, let's go, one more time. They never figure it out," he smirked.

" Heh~ Fuji-senpai, you're that biased towards Melody," Ryoma said, " Aren't afraid that she'd leak it out?" Ryoma smirked, enjoying his war of words.

" Echizen-kun, she wouldn't leak it out. Besides, she's going to marry me. It would be the Fuji family's sercret forever," Shuu-nii said, smiling.

" I see, then I'll watch and learn," he replied.

" What are you all doing?" came Ryuuzaki-sensei's voice.

Immediately, everyone scrambled back to their courts and continued practicing their swings or doing muscle conditioning.

When the sun started setting, Mitsu-nii called for us to gather. Gathering, he debriefed, and we went on to the locker rooms. Finishing changing, I went outside, and found Shuu-nii talking to the butler at home on the phone.

" ...Right, we won't be home for dinner," he nodded, " If Nee-san or Kaa-san cooked, tell them to leave a little for us. We'll eat it when we get back. If not, just don't bother. We'll eat out," he ordered, " We'll be at the tennis practice courts. Yes, yes, I understand. Thank you," Shuu-nii said and hung up.

" Shuu-nii?" I asked.

" Come on," he took my hand, " We've got some hard training to do," he smiled, " With ball machines."

" Eh?" I asked, but was dragged along all the same.

Renting a single ball machine for me, Shuu-nii set it on top spin mode, at a the normal speed, having the machine to shot a ball every thirty seconds. Smiling at me, he watched as I fought with the balls that flew towards me unrelentlessly.

" Ganbare, Melody-chan!" he waved a fist at me, " Saa, its time for me to get some practice too," he smiled and went off to another cubicle to practice with the ball machines.

It went on for about an hour and a half, and by the time Shuu-nii came to get me, I was drenched in sweat. To my utmost surprise, Shuu-nii was also equally drenched. It made me wonder what exactly was he doing in the other practice cubicle.

" Melody, hungry?" he asked a little out of breath.

" E-en," I breathed heavily.

" Let's go then." he smiled and went to get his bag.

Reaching a fastfood restaurant, we bought our burgers and found ourselves a seat. Sitting down, I welcomed the easing of my muscles in my legs.

" So, did you manage to hit a good Tsubame Gaeshi?" he asked.

" Yea, one. The rest all did not roll properly on the ground." I replied munching on my burger already, happy to have food in my stomach.

" One, I see," he nodded, " Out of about a hundred and eighty balls... Rather good," he mused, " And don't talk with your mouth full." he reminded me.

" Out of hundred and eighty?" I asked after swallowing whatever I just ate before.

" Yea, anything wrong?" he asked calmly stirring his cup of ice cola with the straw.

" Mou! And there I was thinking that I had at least hit a thousand balls." I flomped on the table of the restaurant.

" Come on, don't give up," he ruffled my hair, " you've just learnt it this morning," he pulled my cheek.

" This is going to be hard..." I sighed.

" Did I ever say it was easy?" he poked my cheek now.

" No, but-"

" Be prepared, from tomorrow onwards, until you master the Tsubame Gaeshi, our dinner will be fast food." he cut me off.

" Eh~" I whined.

" I won't allow you to give up," he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: Argh, I'm so tired, I can't move my body anymore... * crawls on the ground *<strong>

**Shuu-kun: Are you alright?**

**Melody: Not.**

**Alya: Of course not. * shakes head * No way she can be okay.**

**Melody: Alya-chan, for the first time, I feel that we have connected! * glomps Alya and crys ***

**Alya: That's good to hear, * crys along * reviews are a nod nod!**

**Shuu-kun: Melody, are you not connected to me? * evil aura ***

**Alya& Melody: We'd better run away~**


	9. Annoying Fangirls

**Melody: Alya-chan, you just have to do this to me * angry ***

**Alya: Maa maa * sweat drops * **

**Melody: Do the disclaimer now! * aura of evillness ***

**Alya: R-right! Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody-chan, Angel-chan and Mitsuka-chan!**

* * *

><p><span>9 - Annoying Fangirls<span>

It was an extremely common thing for the tennis regular to have their fangirls all around the school, and each regular had a specific fanclub, with their president in the certain regular's class. As for Shuu-nii, his fanclub president was indeed in his class, and she was absolutely possesive over him, along with Kikumaru-senpai's fan club president. It so happened that they disliked the fact that three girls had made it into the regulars, stealing their supposed spot. It just so happened that one day, they decided to do something to the three of us.

As part of the executive committee of the class, I was asked by the teacher to put some books at the staff room during our break. Being a year one, I was not easily allowed to the upper classmen area as they were afraid we would disrupt their lessons.

Finally getting past all the questioning of the student leaders on guard, I was allowed in. At our break, the upper classmen were all changing lessons, and I happened to meet Shuu-nii.

" Yo," he waved at me.

Walking up to him, he ruffled my hair and allowed me to go. But of course, it was not that simple. This was seen by Shuu-nii's classmate, his fanclub's president.

Bringing the books to the staff room, I had finished my task and went along to have my break. As I reached the stairs and was about to walk down, someone pushed me, and I rolled down the stairs, hitting my head hard against the wall.

Curling up in a ball due to the pain, I winced with my eyes tearing.

" Psst, someone rolled down the stairs," they gossiped.

" Eh~ Isn't she the one who got to train with our beloved regulars?" another asked.

" Ah, you're right~ Serves her right," they sneered.

Checking my wounds, I found that I had several cuts and bruises everywhere, but other than that, I was fine. Getting up, I went along to the infirmary to get myself patched up, with all the band aids and cream. But before I could take a step, and strong hand grabbed my shoulder. Turning around, I saw it was Mitsu-nii.

" What happened? Did you not look carefully when you walked?" he asked calmly.

" Nothing, I'm going now," I smiled.

" I'll accompany you." he said with his buchou voice.

Following me to the infirmary, he patched me up. While putting on the band aid, he asked, " Did you fall or did something happen?"

" What makes you ask that?" I asked.

" I know that there are some people that aren't too happy with girls being the stand ins and training together with the regulars." he replied.

" Will you believe me?" I asked.

" Of course," he replied, " I'm not your buchou for nothing," he said with his buchou tone again.

" I was pushed down the stairs. It was lucky that my arms didn't get injured. If not I won't be able to play for some time," I looked at the band aids on my arm, " But these really hurt," I winced as he put on another band aid on my knee.

" I see," he nodded, " I'll see what can be done... Angel and Mitsuka have also been pulled along in these bullying," he commented, " I'll talk to Ryuuzaki-sensei later, for now, go back to class." he told me.

" Right~" I said and left.

Getting back to class, I sat down at my seat, taking out my bento.

" Oh my god, what in world happened to you?" Mitsuka asked.

" I fell down the stairs," I said.

" Don't steal my excuse," Ryoma said.

" Its true." I replied.

The bell soon rang for classes to start, and I stuffed the rest of my bento into my mouth just as the teacher came in. The lessons went on as per normal, and just as fifteen minutes passed, I noticed that Ryoma started snoozing away.

All of sudden, all the girls in my class started squealing like it was the end of the world, and the boys were whispering away. Looking up from my books, I found myself face to face with Shuu-nii.

" Fuji-senpai da!" the trio stated the obvious.

" What happened?" he asked smiling, poking at the band aid on my cheek.

" What happened? You just barged into my class!" I hissed at him.

" Don't worry, Eiji's got the papers," he smiled.

" Papers?" I asked, and saw Kikumaru cornering the teacher to sign the special permission forms to allow us to leave class on the spot for the claims of practice for tennis.

" Kikumaru-senpai, you don't corner the teacher!" I sighed.

" Hoi hoi~" he replied and place them on the table.

" Don't avoid my question." Shuu-nii put his cool finger under my chin, making me face him.

" Kyaa!" the girls in my class screamed.

" I fell down the stairs," I mumbled.

" You know that excuse doesn't work," he flashed his eyes for a second, just enough for me to see how serious he was before closing them again.

" Its true," I stared back at him.

" The fangirls?" he whispered.

" We'll talk later," I said and started packing my bag.

Leaving for the courts, the entire team was already gathered there. Then, Tezuka spoke, and informed the team about what just happened, and Momo-senpai poked the band aid on my knee saying, " Ita sou~ [looks painful]"

" Ah, they're here," Inui-senpai observed.

Indeed, they were snooping around in the bushes, trying to hid themselves but failing rather terribly.

" You mean my fanclub president?" Shuu-nii asked.

" Apparently," Oishi-senpai said.

" I'll deal with her," Shuu-nii asked still smiling.

He walked to where they were hiding, and he told them to come out. Emerging from the bushes, it was indeed his classmate, the one with him previously. She seemed all blushing and shy near him, which made it look kind of gross.

" Bleah," Mitsuka went.

" You're my fanclub president am I right?" Shuu-nii asked.

" R-right!" she turned bright red.

" Let me just warn you, don't touch my fiancée, or you'll be terribly sorry," he said, " Tell that to the rest of the tennis regular's fanclubs too, its not nice to be doing things in the dark just because you don't like the person, am I right?" he kind of terrorized her, " You should be happy that my Melody, didn't hurt her arms. If she did, she would not be able to play tennis, and you'd have to pay the price. Do you understand?" his asked smiling ever so sinisterly.

She was at loss for words, and she cried running off.

" Fuji-senpai, you're cruel, making a girl cry like that," Momo-senpai said.

" She deserved it," Ryoma quipped.

" For once our opinions are the same aren't we, Echizen?" Shuu-nii asked back to his usual mood.

" But, Fuji, are you sure you want to let them know that Melody-chan is your fiancée? They might do something worse to her," Kawamura-senpai said.

" Not to worry Taka-san, we'd protect them when that time comes~" Momo-senpai said.

" Fssshhh~" Kaidoh-senpai hissed at Momo-senpai.

" Sometimes, they are really annoying, but its still nice to have fans," Kikumaru-senpai pouted.

" Well, its over. I hope we don't have to deal with this anymore," Tezuka said, " Time for practice, don't tell me you've forgotten our main purpose here," he commanded with the buchou voice.

" Yes Sir," we all went and obeyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alya: Some how, Tezuka's a little out of character isn't he? What do you think?<strong>

**Ryoma: No difference... * nonchalantly ***

**Shuu-kun: Saa, he's still him~**

**Mitsu: * veins pop * 100 laps now! Everyone! Alya you too!**

**Alya: WHHAAATTT? I don't wanna! * rolls on the floor * Reviews are a nod nod, I shall make my escape now! * runs away ***


	10. Graduation, Give Me Your Second Button!

**Melody: Wah~ Everyone's graduating~**

**Shuu-kun: Yep. Here's my second button~**

**Alya: Well, again with the second button issue~ the second button symoblizes a confession if you give it to a girl, as on a gakuran, it is the closest to your heart, and has all your heart feelings throughout the three years you are in middle school.**

**Shuu-kun& Melody: Besides this, hurry do the disclaimer!**

**Alya: Hai~ *pouts * Its the last chapter and still not enough air time for me! Right, Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody~**

* * *

><p><span>10 - Graduation, Give Me Your Second Button!<span>

It was Seigaku's graduation day, and the rabid fangirls who want the tennis regulars for their husbands were dashing all about the school tirelessly, chasing after the tennis regulars for their second buttons. To prevent this from happening, Shuu-nii cleverly gave me his gakuran's second button in advance.

_A week ago..._

We were at home, and we had just finished our morning practice. Sitting down on my study desk, I sighed at the amount of homeworked piled there. We had won the Nationals already, but due to practice, we were excused from school, and therefore the homework piled up.

" Melody, here." Shuu-nii flung me something small.

Catching it, I opened my palm and found a small button with the Seigaku crest over it. Immediately, I knew it was his second button. Rolling it in between my fingers, I mused, " What? Professing your love for me already?"

" Of course," he replied, rolling on his roller chair, coming right infront of me, " It is also to prevent myself from getting chased on my graduation day by my fans that want my second button. Also, I think its better that you safe keep it for me." he pinched my nose.

" Fine," I replied and slipped it into my pocket.

_Back to the present..._

" Hiiiieeeeee! Melody-chan! Save mee!" Kikumaru-senpai crashed into me, with a horde of girls chasing after him.

" Gomen! I can't!" I said and dodged out of the way.

Walking on, I went on to find Shuu-nii. Finding him in the garden of the school, I noticed that there was a train of girls waiting for him to give their confession letters, and ask for his second button. One by one, he rejected them nicely and showed them that he had given his second button away already.

Rolling his button in between my finger, I grinned. Going to the end of the line, I held my card that I wrote to congratulate him on his graduation in my hands, wanting to give it to him.

When it finally reached my turn, Shuu-nii finally looked up and gave a small laugh. Taking my hand, he made me sit down on the bench beside him. Taking over his card, he stuffed it inside his pocket before asking me, " You came here and lined up just to give me this?"

" Of course not!" I replied, " I spoke with Kaa-san last night. I might be entering Rikkaidai Fuzoku of Hyoutei for my second year of middle school. Since you're entering high school... And Ryoma has gone for America pursuing his tennis career already." I said.

" Sad?" he asked.

" Mm," I nodded.

" I'll wait for you," he said, " To come back to me," he tapped my nose, " You will come back right? And personally, I think its better if you enter Rikkaidai Fuzoku. They might have been our rival, but Rikkaidai on a whole to me is a better choice for you," Shuu-nii advised me.

" Mm..." I nodded again.

" Saa, let's meet up with everyone, and go to Taka-san's sushi shop to have some sushi. I want my wasabi maki already." Shuu-nii got up and pulled me up.

Gathering their certificates, Seigaku tennis team made our way to Kawamura's sushi shop. Upon reaching, we immediately made a toast to the year threes who had graduated. Then, it was time to reveal the new Captain.

" After a long deliberation, Tezuka-kun, Oishi-kun and I decided that Kaidoh should be the next buchou." Ryuuzaki-sensei announced.

" Congrats, Kaidoh Buchou," I shook his hand.

" Omedeto nya!" Kikumaru-senpai glomped the blushing bandana boy.

" What about me?" Momo-senpai asked.

" Vice-captain," Oishi said, " I hope you treat everyone nicely and try not to fight so much with Kaidoh okay?"

" Ahh, ochibi is so mean, going to America alone," Kikumaru-senpai teased.

" He's not the only one going," I said.

" EH?" the entire team asked other than Mitsu-nii, Shuu-nii and Ryoma.

" I'm entering either Rikkaidai or Hyoutei next year." I said.

" EH? You don't want to stay with us?" Momo-senpai asked.

" Well, if you don't have enough regulars, I might consider coming back, but you're planning on making the trio regulars right? There's Arai too. You need just two more. Besides there are also very good players left. And I'm a girl." I said.

" Fujiko! You're okay with this?" Kikumaru-senpai asked.

" Saa," Shuu-nii replied.

" Heh~ Say hi to Kirihara for me," Ryoma said.

" He's not just Kirihara! He's Kirihara Buchou already!" I shot Ryoma a glare.

" That's a shame," Kawamura-senpai said from behind the sushi bar.

" Well, Rikkaidai will accept anyone as long they have the skills. Hyoutei is also good with their training. You have to choose well Melody," Inui-senpai said.

" Besides that, Melody-hime, whose button did you get?" Kikumaru-senpai asked me.

" Shuu-nii's," I replied smoothly.

" He just gave it to you?" Momo-senpai asked.

" Nah, he gave it to me a week ago." I replied.

" For safe keeping," Shuu-nii smiled and popped a wasabi maki into his mouth.

" Its cheating! I was chased around because I didn't give mine to someone for safe keeping?" Kikumaru-senpai groaned.

" Eiji, do you really know the meaning of the second button? You don't just give it to anyone for safe keeping. If you give it to someone, it means that you have feelings for the person." Oishi-senpai explained.

" EH? Fuji-senpai has feelings for Melody-chan?" Momo-senpai asked.

" They're not bethrothed for nothing you know, its like getting engaged already. All they need it a proper marriage and they are husband and wife already." Kaidoh-senpai explained to Momo-senpai.

" Maa, that's how it turned out," Shuu-nii said and cuddled up with me.

" Well, let's forget about that for now. Congrats to the graduates!" Ryuuzaki-sensei said and we made another toast with tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Alya: Oshimai [End]~<strong>

**Shuu-kun: So its ended already... Kind of sad ne?**

**Alya: That's right~ Its the end~ Yay! This is therefore the end of Random Drabbles Seigaku~ Alya wants to thank everyone for reading so far~ * bows deeply * Thanks for all your reviews, it made me really happy :D Also, don't forget to review because its the last chapter! And if you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me even if its a typo error! Thank you very much~ * bows again ***


End file.
